Fragmentos
by Ana88
Summary: Serie de drabbles que exploran la vida de Sae en varios momentos de la trilogía. Participa en el reto '¿Qué significa el amor' del foro El diente de león.
**Este fic participa para el reto '' ¿Qué significa el amor?'' del foro El diente de león.**

 **Personaje: Sae**

 **Concepto: Experiencia**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.**

 **Fragmentos**

Los primeros rayos de sol penetraban en la habitación y una suave brisa mecía las desgastadas cortinas, afuera en la calle reinaba un silencio absoluto.

Sae aspiró por la nariz y se levantó de su jergón. Se dirigió a su tocador que consistía de un espejo roto colgado en la pared, una vieja mesa y un banco ubicados en una esquina de la habitación. Enjaguó su rostro con el balde de agua que se hallaba sobre la mesa y se agarró la mata de pelo gris con una liga. Se cambió de ropa y despertó a la pequeña Lily.

Pasada una hora Sae salió de su casa como siempre lo hacía, con su nieta en una mano y sosteniendo una gran funda en la otra.

Para llegar al Quemador se tenía que zigzaguear por las calles terrosas de la Veta hasta llegar a la escuela, de ahí se tenía que girar a la derecha y seguir recto, el paisaje cambiaba de a poco desde ese punto. Las casas de aspecto miserable iban disminuyendo para dar lugar a terrenos baldíos que servían como botaderos de basura y refugio para los vagabundos. Luego se abrían paso las minas, oscuras y tenebrosas como la boca del lobo. Sae se estremecía al pasar cerca de ellas, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento iban a desplazarse hacia adelante y se las iban a tragar a ella y a Lily.

El aspecto del Quemador era como el de cualquier otro edificio abandonado, las ventanas estaban rotas, las paredes descoloridas y en general daba la impresión de estarse cayendo a pedazos. Apenas llegaron Lily se echó a correr y Sae pronto la perdió de vista pero no se preocupó, los demás vendedores ya estaban familiarizados con Lily y cuidaban de que no se hiciera daño, a veces hasta le regalaban cosas.

Sae se posicionó en su lugar de siempre, retiró la manta que cubría su mesa y encima depositó la funda que llevaba, de su interior extrajo su gran olla, una cuchara para sopa, un cuchillo sin mango y algunas verduras de aspecto dudoso. Miraba su puesto de trabajo con una mezcla de orgullo y algo más que podría calificarse como ternura.

…

– ¡Oh vamos Aloysus!

Aloysus hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué quieres que haga mujer? ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada!

–Todos hemos colaborado con algo Aloysus, incluso Rooba.

– ¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que haya hecho Rooba?

Sae apretó los puños con indignación.

–No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, solo una pequeña donación.

– ¿Acaso no escuchas? ¡No tengo dinero!

–Por favor Aloysus.

Aloysus rodó los ojos.

–Esa chica se sacrificó por su hermana, tan solo tiene dieciséis años y ahora mismo está luchando por su vida. Su familia depende de ella, ¿qué es lo que crees que harán si ella no vuelve?

Aloysus cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada.

–No lo sé, es una situación triste sin duda, pero no es cosa mía. Ahora vete y déjame en paz Sae.

Sae, impulsada por el enojo que le ocasionó aquella respuesta, le propinó una certera patada en la canilla. Aloysus, que estaba sentado en el suelo, no emitió ningún quejido ni mostró ninguna indicación de que la patada le hubiera causado dolor. En vez de eso soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Es una prótesis –explicó y alzó la pantorrilla de su pantalón para que la viera –, me tuvieron que amputar la verdadera después de una explosión en las minas.

Sae lo miró con los ojos cargados de un severo reproche.

–Si quieres que me vaya pues bien, me iré pero antes quiero que recuerdes lo que esa chica hizo por ti, ¡recuérdalo bien!

Aloysus la miró escéptico.

– ¿Qué ha hecho esa chica por mí?

–Katniss te compró esa cabra cuando nadie más lo habría hecho.

– ¿Sugieres que eso fue un acto de caridad por parte suya? Fue un negocio, nada más.

–Eso no es todo, ¿qué hiciste con el dinero que ganaste con esa cabra, eh? ¿Qué hiciste? Te compraste la medicina que necesitabas.

Aloysus murmuró algo entre dientes, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó dos monedas.

…

Petunia negó con la cabeza por enésima vez.

–No, aquí no tenemos lagartijas.

– ¿Y qué me dices de murciélagos? Imagino que tal vez…

Petunia sacudió la cabeza.

–Algunos ratones por lo menos…

–No hay ratones –dijo Petunia con impaciencia –lo que ves es lo que hay.

– ¡Pero si solo veo patatas, arroz y lentejas!

–Exacto, además no creo que todas esas animales que mencionas sean comestibles.

En otras circunstancias Sae hubiese respondido a eso con su lema: Todo lo que vuela, camina o se arrastra es comestible. Pero se quedó callada.

Las comidas en el Trece eran repetitivas y les faltaba creatividad, el desayuno siempre consistía en leche, cereal y algo de fruta si se tenía suerte, la cena siempre llevaba arroz y patatas con algún acompañante, generalmente menestra. Sae suspiró, echaba de menos al Quemador y su preciada olla. No podía quejarse de tener un techo y comida después del bombardeo (aunque lo de vivir bajo tierra no le hacía mucha gracia, le recordaba mucho a las minas) pero, ¿acaso algo de imaginación en las comidas era mucho pedir?

–Esas patatas no van a pelarse solas. Le recordó Petunia.

Sae asintió y empezó a pelar patatas.

–Nos han traído algunas verduras –comentó su compañera –podríamos hacer ensaladas, ¿eso te gustaría?

Preparar ensaladas, la idea no entusiasmaba a Sae pero sabía que Petunia tenía buenas intenciones así que aceptó.

 _El día que cocinemos algo más que patatas en esta madriguera subterránea,_ pensó Sae _, lloraré de alegría_.

…

Lo bueno de cocinar para una sola persona era que había pocos platos que lavar. Además, Katniss no comía mucho y no era muy exigente con respecto a la comida, aceptaba todo lo que Sae preparaba. Secretamente Sae esperaba que cada plato que le hacía fuese de su agrado, esa era su forma de decirle que no estaba completamente sola. Pero Katniss parecía no haber captado el mensaje. Sae le cocinaba las comidas más deliciosas que se le ocurrían y le contaba los últimos chismes pero nada de eso animaba mucho a Katniss.

A l final había sido la presencia de aquel chico rubio lo que la había reanimado, y Sae no podía culparla. En su juventud ella también había perdido la cabeza por un muchacho de ojos azules, aunque lo cierto era que su bello príncipe acabó abandonándola en la misma calle donde la encontró con su hijo en brazos. Pero confiaba en que este otro joven cuyo nombre empezaba con P (¿Pietro acaso?) no le haría lo mismo a Katniss, ella era una chica lista y estaba segura de que su gusto en hombres era mejor que el suyo.

Ahora que los veía en la sala, él sentado en el sofá y ella con la cabeza sobre su regazo, Sae les deseó de todo corazón lo mejor, se lo merecían.

De la manera más sigilosa posible (no quería interrumpirlos) tomó a Lily del brazo y amabas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Una vez que salieron Lily quedó fascinada con las prímulas que acaban de florecer.

– ¿Te gustan? –Preguntó.

Lily no respondió, tan solo permaneció mirando a las flores como si estuviera hipnotizada. Sae alargó el brazo, arrancó una flor y se la puso en el cabello. Lily sonrió, y su abuela la cogió de la mano. Mientras caminaban Sae comprendió que, al igual que esas prímulas, las semillas de un nuevo y mejor futuro recién empezaban a brotar.

 **Y eso es todo, espero que le haya gustado** **. Quisiera agradecele a Iamacrazyelf por su ayuda.**

 **P.D: Prímulas es la traducción de primrose al español.**


End file.
